The final betrayal
by frosty600
Summary: B/Aus pairing. Angelus sends Buffy back in time after he escapes his cage in season 4 of Angel his desire for the petite blonde having grown but is that all there is to it or could there be something more in his decision that would change their lives...
1. prelude

Disclaimer: I in no way own Angel or Buffy or any characters mentioned in the cannon I do however own this plotline.

**Edit:** This prelude has now been fixed to match the new plotline and this story will very soon be coming off of its extended hiatus.

A/N: well this is the start of yet another story that was floating around in my brain just begging for me to write it down so please enjoy and as always please let me know what you think!

Summary: B/Aus pairing. Angelus sends Buffy back in time after he escapes his cage in season 4 of Angel his desire for the petite blonde having grown but is that all there is to it or could there be something more in his decision that would change their lives forever.

**PRELUDE**

Angelus sat at the back of his barred prison his arm resting nonchalantly on his upraised knee as he sang. "If you're going to go out into the woods today you'll never know what you'll find…" Angelus was loving the chaos and discord his words had caused within the group, it had taken much less doing then he originally thought it would when he had woken up on that table.

He was waiting to hear the door open signally Cordy's, Connor's and Wes's return from finding the priestess's. Why? Not because of Cordy's ridiculous offer no he wasn't interested in 'riding' that piece of ass, no he'd pass, the bod' was good to look at but the personality just grated on his nerves, sure she had gotten better over the years but still he couldn't stand her constant talking it had always surprised him that Soul-boy hadn't gotten some earplugs to at least muffle the sound of her voice.

Besides he had a good feeling that they would get there too late after all the beast as they put it was a demon after his own heart and if the priestess's were all that stood in his way from roaming free they'd be dead; the first to die by his hands.

No he was looking forward to the groups reaction when they looked in the vault to find his soul missing. He had felt it the moment it had left the building and if they were playing right into his hands now, he could only imagine how easy it would be to get to them once they realized their precious Angel was missing.

'_Ah there back, let the fun begin.' _Angelus thought a crooked smile playing on his lips as he heard Cordilia confirm what he already thought to have happened.

Angelus stood up as he heard Cordy coming down the stairs. "So rescue the priestess's and be with the saving of the world?"

"No we found them murdered all of them the children, the grandparents everyone." Cordilia said a slight catch to her voice as the words brought up the images.

Angelus smirked catching the quaver in Cordy's tone and couldn't help but push her buttons. "Damn I'm always missing all the fun…you didn't happen to bring me back a souvenir did you; a child's toe perhaps? But anyway I've showed you mine, now it's your turn."

"No I don't think so, you see the deal was you tell us all you know about the beast and we save the world and then you'd get me, well the world isn't saved." Cordilia said seriously.

Angelus inwardly smirked _'well she's definitely gotten smarter over the years I'll give her that.'_ Angelus snapped out his hand in an attempt to grab at her neck in a show of disappointment and anger at being denied. His hand just out of reach of her neck _'Ah if only she was a little closer I could pull her closer and snap her neck and wait for the others to come charging down here then after they were all dead search them for the key to this damned cage.' _

"Not even close." Cordy said before stepping away and heading for the stairs.

"The more mad you make me the longer I'll keep you alive." He yelled after her.

"You're in a cage."

"Won't be in here forever."

"No only for about another hour." Cordy said having turning around to face him again as she got involved in the conversation mockingly checking her watch. "Were bringing Angel back and he'll make sure you never come back again." When Cordy had finished her little monologue she remembered what a bad idea it was to get into a conversation with Angelus and so headed for the stairs again.

"I bet she's a screamer." Angelus said just as she reached the top of the stairs making her pause for a second before continuing on not seeing therefore not wondering why Angelus had a huge grin on his face. Angelus leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closing; the smile still curling up his face knowing that very soon a very real panic would take over the already rattled white-hats. Which meant that very soon they would make a mistake; one that would see him free of this blasted cage allowing him to reap his vengeance on Soul-boy's annoying little friends. He would love to be able to take his time with the whole lot of them, but common sense told him that it would be best to kill the whole lot of them as quickly as he possibly could; there was no way that he would want to give them the time to work a little magic and shove that pesky depressing soul back inside of him! He wouldn't allow it, this body was his and he damn well planned to keep it! His thoughts shifted to his petite blond Slayer; something they did often since the blasted soul had turned away from her. Leaving her free to turn her affections on others; and she'd turned them on a stupid, boring little army boy with a complex. That was something he would never forgive the soul for ever. If he had never left, Buffy would have never sought comfort in the embrace of others. No other would know what it felt like to slip between her thighs, know what she looked like in the deepest throughs of passion, or no what her luscious little body looked like beneath the cloak of her clothes.

Angelus lips curved up in a smile again as he thought back to before the idiotic soul had left her for a life that she would never have. '_Ah Buff now there was a woman to write home about, never in a million years had he thought that he would find a woman like her.' _He had wanted one like her but had thought that he never would considering how the woman in the earlier centuries of his life had behaved. _'What really annoyed him was that Soul-boy had seen her for what she was and he hadn't had a clue because in all honesty he wasn't that interested in the life Soul-boy had lead sure he shared the souls memories and felt the emotions but that didn't mean that he cared beyond wanting to kill all those who made Angelus feel connected to a world that looked down on what he was.'_ So it had come as a surprise for him when Buffy; The Slayer or not hadn't cracked and broken under his mental torture and exploitations of the weaknesses he knew existed, that would have broken a lesser woman.

Instead the more he pushed to break her the more determined she was not to be beaten down and so in an all in effort to bring the woman to her knees Angelus had decided to make hell on earth believing that once he had done that Buffy would break, because she had failed to protect her friends and family from a world ruled by demons. But she had surprised him again by crashing his party and even teaming up with Spike of all vampire's in an obvious last ditch effort to bring him down…and he could see it in her eyes as he clashed swords with her, she was ready to kill him and so he had been forced to change tactics, there was no way he was going to pull blows just so that he could have the pleasure of seeing her broken and defeated. Not this slayer, not when she had a killer look in her eyes. He had almost had her to, had the sword pointed at her throat and everything but he couldn't resist taunting her, his one weakness if he really did have one, which he believed in all arrogance that he didn't.

And she had managed in one move to flip the situation around on him and then the unbelievable happened he felt his soul return and he was no longer the one in control instead he was back on his leash, back watching from Angel's eyes he had watched in stunned silence as Buffy told him she loved him and to close his eyes and felt as the blade he had been going to kill her with slice through his belly. And he had watched in stunned silence as she stood there watching him get sucked into the hell dimension.

He had spent a long time in that hell dimension feeling as Angel was beaten and tortured, he wouldn't have minded at all if his alter-ego was tortured but the problem was that he felt every blow delivered to the body he resided in, but then blessedly they had been released from the hell dimension and Angel's first conscious action had been to save his slayer.

It had been a fun year a good year, as Angelus watched and paid attention to Angel's life for the first time in little over a century and the more he watched the more he recognised her for who she was and the more he realised that he wanted her.

So when Soul-boy had been poisoned by an arrow to the chest by Faith. And Buffy had come back from knocking Faith into a seven month coma. Angelus hadn't needed much persuading to come out, after the first few hits Angel's weakened condition made him vulnerable to his demon and Angelus had risen from Angel's mind to take temporary control of his body.

He had needed no further prompting after Buffy had pulled his head to her neck the force of the motion had sent them careening backwards and onto the floor.

His mouth had already found the pulsing pulse point at her neck and his teeth had sunk into it, the strength and sweet taste of the slayers blood as it first hit his tongue had distracted him from his purpose.

But he had soon pushed that aside as he knew that he only had a limited time being in control, he had pushed his teeth in deeper, deep enough so that it would leave an everlasting scar marking her as his and he would have taken enough blood to have her turned, therefore forcing either Angel or himself to sire her but the bastard had figured out what he was doing and had gained enough strength to take back control and force himself away from her before he could get that far.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy trudged along the familiar paths of the now deserted Sunnydale her heart burdened with what she was determined would be counted as the finally betrayal that the Scooby gang would ever get on her.

She could understand the potentials doing something like that to her after all they didn't know her hadn't fought alongside her for years and after seeing their fellow potentials killed with the merciless hand of Caleb and the Bringers it made sense that they would feel insecure in her role as their leader.

But that fact that Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Anya had all stood against her, had doubted her after she had sacrificed so much to keep them all safe from harm, after she had pulled them all through apocalypse after apocalypse and yet just like every other time as soon as the going got tough or she made a slight error in judgment they turned on her. It was almost like they didn't consider her as a human being but had begun to like the former watchers of the watchers council saw her as a tool and as soon as she started to break away from being a controllable piece on their playing field they used whatever means necessary to bring her back into line.

Well this time she had refused to tow the line, she had refused to betray Spike, just as she had refused to betray Angel even when he had been Angelus.

Well it was time to let them deal with an apocalypse without her and see just how well they fared without her, because this time round she was feeling worn and tired, upset and not to mention more than a little bit annoyed.

Buffy's feet took her to what looked like an abandoned house but after she had broken down the door she had run into a middle aged man, she couldn't remember what had passed between them if anything had at all, she was so emotionally out of it by the time she reached the house.

Her reasoning warring with her righteous anger. Her anger and resentment told her to let her betrayers take care of the apocalypse but her common sense and duty as a slayer told her to forget them go it alone like the rest of her bloodline follow the battle to the bitter end no matter what the outcome was.

And so the slayer lost herself in her thoughts as she lay in a bed that was not her own or even any ones that she knew even remotely as silent tears run down her face.

"There you are. Do you realise I could just walk in here, no invite needed? This town really is theirs now, isn't it?" Spike said from the doorway as he looked in at the woman that he loved.

Buffy not surprised that Spike had come after her didn't bother to reply not feeling in the mood to encourage a guest of any kind.

Spike undeterred by the slayers silence walked up to the bed. "I heard. I was over there. That bitch." He did not mention any names he didn't feel the need. All fitted the simple description. "She's all about smiles and reformation when you're on your feet, but the moment you're down, she's all about the kicking, isn't that right? Makes me want..."

Buffy continued to face the wall. "It's not like they were wrong. Please leave." She said quietly not wanting to talk about the people who where residing at Revello drive.

"No. This'll change your tune. I came here 'cause I got something to tell you. You were right. Caleb is trying to protect something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way. I think it's at the vineyard. So? You were right. Buffy?" Spike intoned trying to lift Buffy's spirits trying to rouse the woman that never gave up, to reignite the flame that made her the most deadly slayer to have ever walked the mortal plains.

"I don't feel very right," she commented sadly.

Spike sat down on the bed. "You're not fooling me."

Buffy rolled over and looked at him, letting him see her tearstained face. "What do you even mean?"

"Well, you're not a quitter."

"Watch me." Buffy said defiantly her chin locking into that stubborn tilt that Spike knew well almost making him smile at his achievement.

"You were their leader, and you still are. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took."

"And the difference is?"

"We can take it back."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You mean no as in eventually?"

"You really have problems with that word, don't you?"

"You can get them back."

"Can, maybe. Should? I'm just so tired." _'What if I don't want them back? Would that make me a terrible person Spike?' _Buffy couldn't help but think.

"They need you. It's bloody chaos over there without you."

Buffy looked up at him hopefully. "It is?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it's, uh... There's junk... You know? Food cartons, sleeping bags not rolled up, everyone's very scared and, uh, unkempt."

"Sounds dire." Buffy said whirly the faint bit of hope that they where a mess without her fading

"I didn't see a lot," Spike confessed. "I came, hit Faith a bunch of times, and left."

"Really? I mean, not that I'm glad, but..."

"Oh, you say the word, and she's a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident."

Buffy looked away. "That's my problem. I say the word, some girl dies...every time."

"There's always casualties in war."

"Casualties. It just sounds so...casual. These are girls that I got killed. I cut myself off from them...all of them. I knew I was gonna lose some of them and I didn't..." she trailed off and shook her head. "You know what? I'm still making excuses. I've always cut myself off. I've always..." She sighed. "Being the slayer made me different. But it's my fault I stayed that way. People are always trying to connect to me, and I just slip away." She looked back at him. "You should know."

Spike looked back. "I seem to recall a certain amount of connecting." A lecherous grin spread across his face.

"Oh, please! We were never close. You just wanted me because I was...unattainable."

"You think that's all that was?"

Buffy sat up in protest. "Please, let's not go over the past."

Oh, no, no. Let's hold on here. I'm hummed along to your pity-ditty, and I think I should have the mike for a bit."

"Fine. The stage is yours. Cheer me up."

"You're insufferable."

"Thank you. That really helped." Buffy said woefully.

"I'm not trying to cheer you up." Spike said as he paced back and forth in the room trying to get the words he wanted to say in an order that would sound right.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I'm done saying it. Something pissed me off, and I just...Unattainable. That's it."

"Fine. I'm attainable. I'm an attain-a-thon. May I please just go to sleep?"

"You listen to me." He dropped to his knees in front of her clasping her hands with his in hopes that it would help to get his point to sink in. "I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls." He gave her hands a comforting squeeze as he caught her eyes with his. "A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of, you."

Buffy looked away feeling a little uncomfortable about such an admission after the way she had treated him for the last couple of years but he would have none of it and reached up to turn her back. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, 'I love you,' it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

"I don't wanna be the one," she uttered quietly, most of her experiences of being the one had made her feel cold, alone and being the one, seemed to mean that you end up alone.

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." He stood up and backed away. "You get some rest now. I'll check in before first light. You can decide how you want..." he walked away heading for the door.

He got as far as the door before she called him back.

"Spike? Could you...stay here?" Buffy asked suddenly not up to being alone again at least not tonight, not after her friends had left her, betrayed her.

He turned round and smiled. "Sure." He glanced around the room and saw the chair. "That diabolical old torture device, the comfy chair." He took off his coat. "It'll do me fine."

"No, I mean...here." She gestured to the bed. "Will you just hold me?" Buffy knew that she sounded needy and pathetic but she found that she didn't care, just one night of being weak and needy and clingy and then she would go on to fight the apocalypse alone…no Buffy corrected as her eyes connected with Spike's again he wouldn't let her fight alone he'd be there every step of the way.

Spike nodded. Slowly he walked to the bed and lay down beside her. Then he opened his arms and pulled her to him enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms again the woman who now looked exactly like the woman he had met many years ago.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy walked along the deserted road, she had left Spike asleep in the house, wanting, no needing to do this on her own. She needed to kick Caleb's ass to prove to herself and to those who dared call themselves her friends and allies that she could do what as a group they were scared to do…to prove to herself that she still had what it took to do what she was chosen to do.

Buffy shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket, it still felt weird to her walking down a street that used to be filled with people, that lived in those houses and to know that they were all empty and those that weren't were getting ready to leave.

She couldn't blame them though it was our nature to protect ourselves and at this moment any place was safe then here…well except maybe L.A but hey what were the chances that they'd go there…Buffy didn't finish that thought as she made it past the street and onto a park that at the far end you could see the trees that opened out into a forest.

Buffy hadn't taken more then to steps across the park when she felt a strong force push against her that wasn't a wind, it only lasted for a few seconds before it stopped like it never was. Buffy stopped and looked around herself searching for anything that would seem odd or out of place and saw nothing, chalking it up to The First trying to scare her off Buffy kept going.

Only to be confronted by the same force moments later. Buffy whirled around looking for anyone that could be muttering a spell. Upon seeing no one she tried to move forward; hoping to be able to out run what magic it was that she had stumbled across. Only to find that that the power of the force that was pressing against her was so strong that she couldn't take even a step against it. The pressure didn't last long though and Buffy let out a breath of relief thinking that perhaps it was over and that whatever magic someone had tried to work hadn't been successful.

She attempted to take a step forward, but that was when the world started to spin suddenly around her and she found it hard to keep her feet as she placed her foot back down to the ground. Nausea churned inside of her threatening to make her loose her dinner. Buffy shook her head trying to stop the spinning; wanting the spinning to stop. "What's happening?" She gasped out, her voice soft and breathy as she tried to find it; her nausea threatening to snatch it away with the growing desire to vomit. It was the last thing she did, before the spinning gave way to the blackness of unconsciousness; unconsciousness didn't keep her from feeling the bottom of her stomach fall out sharply with the sensation of falling.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Spike woke up with a few hours to spare before sunrise and he knew that The Slayer had left the house. Feeling worried for her Spike went after her following her scent that still lingered faintly in the air. She had left hours ago, probably not to long after he had drifted off to sleep. It was no surprise to him to find that the trail seemed to be heading towards the vineyard, but what did surprise him was the fact that Buffy's scent disappeared into nothingness just after he'd hit the park.

Spike frowned and concentrated on the place where he could last scent her and a sense of dread filled him as he could faintly scent her fear and confusion. Spike knelt down to the grass; his fingers touching the disturbed grass where Buffy's sent was and the sharp prick of magic prickled over his skin. Spike ran his fingers over the grass as he wondered just what had befallen Buffy before she could even reach the vineyard; something that had carried off her body… without leaving any scent…

Spike tensed as he felt a crawling prickle move over his skin making him shudder at the familiar feeling; quickly getting to his feet a sense of dread filling him as he turned to face the Turk-Han that had come to meet him. "Well, bugger me." He muttered under his breath, before shifting his face with a loud rumbling growl not intending to go down without a fight. No matter how much the odds were stacked against him. The Turk-Han seemed to sneer at Spike for an extended moment as the two just stared at each other, before it began lumbering forward with its awkward, but surprisingly fast gait.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**Edit:** The Prelude has now been fixed to suit the new plot of this story. This Chapter has also been edited for grammar and a couple of minor necessary changes.

**A/N: **Well I guess first off the bat is a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the prelude. And also a huge apology to everyone who had to wait so long for this chapter to come, but finally musie has come back to this story.

Because musies been away from this story so long some of the original plot has changed and at this point in time I can't be bothered changing the prelude, plus you have all waited so long for chapter one that it would seem rude to update the prelude again. Especially seeing as there is only one really important change that the prelude would need.

Anyway the change is that Buffy is sent back a lot further in time, so she ends up in Prussia, 1789. Now enough of me and on with the chapter!

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy came to with a low moan the first thing she noticed was the pounding headache that was attacking her temples, the next was that it was pitch black, she couldn't make out her surroundings. She could hear her heart beating like it had migrated to her ears for the winter. It took a moment for her sluggish mind to realize that it was so dark because her eyes were screwed, tightly shut. Slowly blinking her eyes open she was greeted with the sight of treetops painted an ominous black in the night sky. _'Where am I?'_ Buffy thought, her mouth miming the words, but she didn't seem to be able to find her voice. _'Maybe, maybe I'm in Miller's Woods…'_ Buffy thought doubtfully, it didn't seem likely. _'I was on my way to… the vineyard… god this headache hits like an anvil… so how did I end up in a patch of unfamiliar forest?'_

Buffy closed her eyes against the relentless pounding in her brain for a moment, before she moved to get off the forest floor. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Buffy paused as wave of dizziness hit her. Closing her eyes again she waited for it to pass. When she felt she could move again without being sick she shifted onto her knees and used a sturdy tree trunk that she had been lying beside to help her clamber to her rubbery feeling legs. As soon as she was on her feet she knew that it had been a bad idea, as another wave of dizziness hit her, making her stomach churn sickeningly.

Putting a hand to her mouth Buffy tried to keep down the contents of her stomach, Buffy lost the battle against her upset stomach and sagged weakly against the tree, her whole body heaving as she coughed and spluttered; sagging back down to the ground leaning against the tree, the rough bark digging into her back and arm. Wiping at her mouth Buffy grimaced at the taste left there, also wiping at her eyes, removing the tears that had gathered in her eyes as she had emptied her stomach. Closing her eyes again Buffy relaxed against the tree, taking even breaths trying to calm down her body, as it started to shake, and shiver. With her eyes closed she remembered the gusts of what felt like wind that hadn't seemed natural and the way the world had spun faster, and faster and then the sudden darkness and the sharp feeling of falling that seemed to last longer than seemed natural.

Buffy shook her head slowly and opened her eyes. _'What had happened? Had it been The First? Or was there some other big bad rising that she didn't know about?' _Buffy sighed as she looked around the forest she was in. A pained dying scream rent the air, making Buffy jerk her head in that direction; only to wince as the sudden movement caused an extra painful pound to rock against her skull. Buffy forced herself to her feet as other screams rent the air; forcing her to forget the pain in her head and the weakness in her legs for the moment.

Buffy started to walk in the direction she could hear the screams, the fact that they were getting louder told her that she was going in the right direction. "Come on body faster. Faster!" Buffy urged; her voice a bit croaky as she slowly gained speed. She could hear gunshots now, the crack that rent the air startling her the first time. Buffy slowed down as the scent of fresh blood filled her nostrils. There were no gunshots now only the stench of blood. Buffy wrinkled her nose at it. She paused in the tree line when she heard a pained groan, looking towards the sound, her body tense and practically humming with the strength of her senses. The first thing that caught her attention was the man being held in the air his limbs flailing uselessly, and the next was the unbelievably ugly… thing that was effortlessly holding the man in the air with one bulky rock like arm. He was blue with reddish-yellow lines stretching across his body, like tiny visible veins, and as the monster tilted its head she caught sight of the horns that were poking out of its skull.

Buffy shivered; there was just something about horns that sat wrong with her. Stiffening her spine Buffy was about to step into the glade filled with dead bodies, when her vampire senses went off and a heat spread from her lower back throughout her whole body. Freezing her eyes wide with shock she turned her head to be able to see, and confirm with her eyes what her senses were telling her. He looked different, but she'd recognize him anywhere, her heart was pounding a million miles a second she was sure, but he didn't seem to hear it as he looked over the dead bodies, a look of disapproval on his face as he examined them. The look shocked her for a moment, before she realized it wasn't the death he was disapproving of; it was the wasted blood that was on the ground.

Buffy heard a gurgled cry that made both her and the vampire that stood directly across from her now look at the demon. She was just in time to see the man's broken body fall to the ground unmoving; lifeless. Buffy moved back further into the tree line not wishing to be spotted just yet by either demon. She was confused and most definitely frightened and the fact that the vampire that was stalking closer to the now fully visible demon that looked to be made of rock, had that cocky gait and arrogance in his bearing that made it impossible even at this distance from him, to mistake him for Angel. The vampire before her was pure Angelus; Buffy felt a shiver of dread run up her spine making the fine hairs all over her body stand on end.

He was the one demon that she had never wanted to face again. The memories of five years ago still made her want to run and hide. Buffy pulled herself to the present moment, her eyes fixed on the form of her first love, drinking in as much as she could of him in the dark.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus picked his way through the bodies littering the ground around him. Soldiers all of them, their guns had been useless against what had attacked them. He frowned at the bodies, he'd been to three other sites in the last three days, all where the same. The rumours of something big taking out platoons in this area had drawn him, like a moth to a flame. He'd had hoped to find a hunting partner, someone as depraved, and evil as he was, only to be disappointed at the lack of creativity of the kills. All had been gutted, their blood wasted. The scent of the blood staining the ground ticked his nose, making his hunger rise, in turn making him irritable at the wastage, blood was everywhere around him, but not a single drop he could drink.

Angelus scanned the bodies carefully, he swore that he could hear a heartbeat coming from somewhere. The heart was frantic as if the person was trying to hide, and was terrified. Angelus smirked at the thought, but each body he laid his eyes on was truly dead, their bodies growing cold even as their blood leaked out of them to puddle on the ground. He looked up when a gurgled cry pierced the night and he smirked, his eyes flashing as he first laid eyes on the demon he'd been tracking. Angelus stalked forward boldly, not believing in a million years that something that killed so dumbly could ever best him.

"Angelus?" The blue demon spoke, his voice deep and rough, as if he didn't use it much.

Angelus paused, cocking his head to the side with a haunty arrogance. "So you've heard of me."

The Beast sneered; as he levelled his gaze to the vampire he had been seeking, not at all appreciating his arrogance. "Who hasn't? You've made quiet a reputation for yourself in only a few short decades. Not an easy task."

Angelus crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "You act as if you were expecting me."

"Of course. I knew such an impressive amount of carnage would draw your attention."

"Is this supposed to impress me?" Angelus snorted. "Such waste, all that blood… being wasted on dirt. Hardly impressive _friend_." Angelus taunted, making The Beast growl.

"I have a proposition Angelus."

"Oh, this should be good." Angelus mocked.

"If you accept this I will owe you a great deal."

"So this is a, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours kind of deal." When the Beast growled at him again, his hand tightening into fists as his anger rose. "Come on Rock-boy I don't got all night."

The Beast growled again, but continued to speak, his voice more gravelly in his badly suppressed anger. "You will kill the Priestesses of Svea they plan to vanish me, this cannot happen…"

"And in return I get what? A brand new doggy?" Angelus mocked, his tone clearly indicating just who the dog was.

"You kill the Vanishing priestesses and I will owe you a favour Angelus, do you accept my generous offer."

Angelus uncrossed his arms and raised a hand to his face tapping his chin with one of his long fingers mockingly. "Well let's see I have nothing planned, and there's nothing I like more than committing a little sin directly against god."

"So you'll do it then." The beast said relieved, the anger leaving his body, as his worries eased.

Angelus chuckled, a cruel smile curving his lips. "Oh no I won't be. You see despite all that… I don't take up with idiotic, blood wasting, brainless toadies." The self-satisfied smirk on Angelus' face didn't last long, as with an enraged roar The Beast struck-out, his closed fist smashed into Angelus' face sending him flying to the ground where his momentum rolled him onto his back.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy winced when the demon sent Angelus to the ground, the blow had looked powerful. Her eyes narrowed as The Beast walked towards the fallen Angelus, before she really knew what she was doing she ran from her spot amongst the trees, and into the glade full of dead bodies, coming to a stop in front of Angelus.

Her sudden appearance made The Beast pause, a low rumbling growl of annoyance coming from his chest. He looked her over, the odd clothes she was wearing confusing him. "What in the hell are you?" He snarled.

"Who me?" Buffy chirped her eyes narrowing on the demon, not at all appreciating being referred to as a what. The Beast snarled his anger building. "Oh come now. You didn't think that your little killing spree would attract only demons did you. I mean seriously it's like waving a sign saying 'come and kill me please.'"

"Get out of my way, insufferable human."

Buffy shook her head. "Now, I can't do that, look at all the humans you've killed. Nope. I'm afraid that I'm gonna haveta kill ya…" Buffy paused, before giving a small quirky smile. "Stakes wouldn't happen to kill you would they?" She asked doubtfully, as she looked at the rock that seemed to be his skin.

The Beast tilted his head back and roared out his rage. "Slayer!" Buffy swivelled to the side barely missing the large rock-like fist that had been aimed in her direction. Buffy frowned The Beast was slow, his muscle weighing him down, she should be much faster… she could only assume that whatever had happened to her was still effecting her. Buffy ducked another wild angry swing, before moving in closer delivering powerful punches to his gut and chest. She was too close to avoid the arm swung in her direction, the blow sending her flying back. Her back made contact with the trunk of a tree.

Buffy clambered back up to her feet ignoring the pain the movement caused her back. A wry smile curved her lips, she never thought that she would end up protecting Angelus, life's little quirks never failed to turn her around. Buffy straightened up, trying to look as intimidating as she could with her small stature. Buffy blinked as The Beast paused, a look of terror and rage on his face. She turned her head to see women in royal blue robes long intricate staffs in their right hands, she could hear their chanting as it got louder, the words in Latin. She could feel magic building… powerful magic. Buffy looked back at The Beast, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that the women were the priestesses that The Beast had mentioned.

Angelus came to for a small moment as the magic brushed past his senses, he raised his head slightly to see the women in blue and The Beast blurred by the magic that was taking place, his eyes drifted as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye; a petite blond woman, moving back a couple of steps from the surging magic. His world went black again as he lost consciousness for the second time in as many minutes.

Buffy closed her eyes against the strength of the wind the magic was kicking up, making her hair fly out behind her. A moment later the wind dropped and the magic dimmed. Opening her eyes Buffy was only vaguely surprised that the priestesses were gone leaving only her, Angelus and the dead bodies in the glade she was standing in. She sighed in disappointment, feeling sure that the priestesses could have at least pointed her in the right direction of how to get out of here and back to Sunnydale. Buffy turned and walked cautiously over to the fallen vampire, gazing at him for a long moment before squatting down beside him.

A sad smile curved her lips as she reached out, her hand coming to rest gently against his cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin it could reach. Buffy closed her eyes in pleasure of the feel for a moment. It had been so long since she'd been able to touch him, and see him. Opening her eyes again she looked him over, taking in the old style brown jacket, the creamy white shirt and the brown pants. Buffy looked back up at his face, her hand moving to touch the strands of his shoulder length hair, the light brown colour surprising her. It was becoming obvious that she was in the past… but was it an alternate dimensions past… or her own dimensions? Buffy shook her head the question was too confusing to even attempt answering at this moment.

Buffy looked up at the sky, her senses told her that dawn was less than an hour away. Would he wake up before then… and if he did would he make it back to whatever shelter he had in time? Buffy frowned as she bit her lower lip chewing it softly as she often did when she was nervous or worried. Wiping her hands down the sides of jeans, to remove the dirt and sweat that she could feel gathered on her palms. She moved so that she was squatting behind his head. "If you wake up and try to kill me, I'll kick your ass all the way to hell, and this time it'll only be a one way ticket." Buffy quipped at the unconscious vampire, trying to relieve some of the tension and anxiety she felt at being this close to the being that had so effortlessly made her life a living hell for months.

Taking a deep breath to centre herself, Buffy reached out again, this time with both hands. She winced slightly as she jostled him as she looped her hand under his shoulders to come to rest under his armpits. Lifting herself up Buffy began to drag him in a direction she hoped would yield cover sooner rather than later. "Damn your heavy." Buffy muttered under her breath for the first time… and probably the last time she wished that he wasn't so well proportioned. Buffy lowered Angelus to the ground stretching her back for a few moments. She paused, her body tensing when Angelus let out a low sound. She waited and watched for a few moments with baited breath wondering if he was going to wake up.

When he didn't move or make another sound Buffy relaxed and let out her breath in a soft woosh. Looking around, she narrowed her eyes trying to make them pierce through the dark night… what she wouldn't give for the light of a full moon. Buffy continued to look, her eyes finally coming to rest on what she hoped was a cave… one deep enough to keep tall, dark and evil from becoming extra crispy when the sun peeked out over that horizon. Buffy frowned at that, should she really be saving tall, dark and evil? Despite her reservations Buffy bent down and began dragging the still unconscious vampire towards the possible cave.

Buffy was panting by the time she reached the cave, and her back was throbbing angrily letting her know that it didn't approve of its recent treatment. Buffy pulled Angelus back deeper into the cave, going as far as she could without backing herself into a corner. She lowered his upper body gently to the ground of the cave; the care was more out of fear that any extra jostling would wake him before she had the refuge of the morning light. Buffy shuffled out from behind him, moving with a silence that had taken years of hunting vampires to perfect.

She situated herself close to the cave entrance, peering out into the sky that was beginning to come alive with the predawn light. Buffy sighed, she didn't have to worry about what was out there anymore, most of the demons would be hiding from the bright light of the day. So she really only had the unconscious vampire behind her to worry about. Buffy rested her head back against the cool stone of the cave wall behind her, turning her head slightly so she could see him. His outline was fuzzy in the dark cave, but she could still see him… somewhat.

A smile tugged at her lips, and she closed her eyes for a moment savouring the feeling he never failed to rouse in her senses; that beautiful warm feeling that always made her feel safe around Angel… but with Angelus… Buffy felt a shiver run through her that had nothing to do with the cold of the cave. That safe warm feeling had almost gotten her killed many times throughout his unwanted visit in Sunnydale. It had felt wrong to fight him… terribly wrong…

Buffy shook herself she hadn't thought about that year in a long time, in fact she tried not to think of Angel period, it was too painful… especially after hearing he had fallen in love with Cordelia, maybe she could have accepted someone else, but Cordelia! That was a bitter pill to swallow. Her eyes flew open when she heard a soft pained sound inside the cave. Scrambling to her feet, she stood in the entrance, the warmth of the newly risen sun at her back. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up against her best efforts, at the thought of having those rage, and hate filled eyes focusing on her again.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus grimaced a low groan escaping his lips as the dark fog clouding his brain began to lift, allowing the pain, he hadn't even known was there to be felt rather keenly along the side of his face. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He knew that he was no longer in the glade before he'd even opened them. The scent of the dank dirt he was lying on, plus the musky scent of a deep cave, but the lack of the scent of drying blood was the dead giveaway.

He jumped to his feet, his face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon on instinct as the scent of another, and other movement in the cave alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. He scanned the cave, his eyes coming to rest on a petite blond woman at the entrance of the cave. He recognized her immediately, despite the fact that he had been mostly unconscious at the time. Angelus was stunned into remaining silent, his lips parting slightly in shock, as his eyes swept over her small feminine form. She was dressed in a way that he had never seen a woman dressed before. It was startling and yet strangely captivating.

The way the strange dark blue pants fitted her, moulding to her body like a second skin. The jacket she wore was a lighter blue, the couple of odd large buttons that were done up made the jacket almost completely cover the strange white slip she wore underneath it. The entire outfit accentuated her soft curves, in a strange way that was oddly appealing. Angelus felt his cock stir to life with a twitch; that particular hunger, reminded him of a different hunger that he hadn't had a chance to sate for the last three days. And seeing her, just standing there watching him… suddenly he was famished… in more ways than one.

Angelus let his face shift back, the hard ridges disappearing, smoothing out into the angelic features of his human visage. His eyes made contact with her hazel ones, he could see wariness in them, and a pain that he didn't understand. He smiled, a warm one; meant to charm.

Buffy felt her breath hitch in her throat, that smile was like a trip to happier times, mainly the pre-Angelus period of her life… and even then Angel's smiles had never been that carefree. It made her want to touch him, to make sure he was really there, but that would be stupid. There may not be the hate in his eyes, but the maliciousness was there. Those deep brown orbs that stared at her so charmingly could never be mistaken as Angel's.

Angelus took a couple of steps forward, careful to remain in the safety of the shadows the cave provided. The action brought Buffy back to the present her eyes focusing again as she banished memories from her past. Angelus cocked his head to the side slightly, he was used to women staring at him, in fact he used it to his advantage, but the way the petite blond was staring at him… it was like she was drinking him in, as if preparing to never see him again… or at least for not a very long time… but this was the first time they had ever met… Angelus shook it off, it didn't matter, all that did was getting the girl in reach. "W, what am I doing here… and what happened… to that thing?" Angelus asked in a whimper infusing his voice with vulnerability, and widening his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around himself as if terrified.

Buffy swallowed, she knew it was an act… a good one, but an act all the same, and yet she felt her guts twist in sympathy, and an urge to go to him ate at her. Before she knew she was even going to do it she took a hesitant step towards him, before she forced her body to a halt. Her eyes widen slightly in realization, and with a considerable effort she wrenched her eyes away from his captivating brown ones. He'd been trying to thrall her. Angelus had never tried that with her before. Buffy gave herself a mental shake as she felt an urge to meet his eyes again, shaking off the last of the thrall that had temporarily caught her mind. She was suddenly glad that she was standing in front of what had to be a much younger Angelus, she was sure that if she was faced with the two hundred and forty three year old version she'd faced in 1997, it wouldn't have been so easy to break free.

Buffy turned away, showing her back to the demon in the cave knowing that the sun would protect her from Angelus attacking her back. Angelus blinked in surprise, before calling out to the petite blond that had broken free of his thrall. "Wait… won't you sit with me for a while? You can tell me what happened to that… blue thing that attacked me."

Buffy hesitated, her foot only slightly raised from the ground as she froze in the midst of her first step away from the cave. Buffy turned so that she could look at him out the corner of her eye. She could see that the 'charm' smile was once again firmly gracing his lips, his eyes sparkling with a life that belied the fact that there was no soul behind them. A smile pained smile graced her lips, as she answered. "Angelus, I'd be safer taunting a viper." Buffy quipped, before turning away completely and heading quickly down the almost steep hill that lead to and from the entrance of the cave. Her heart hammered in her chest as she went, even though she knew that Angelus couldn't follow her out into the daylight. The dark hours of the night where a different matter completely!

Buffy paused halfway down the hill as it dawned on her that she had used his name. She had called him Angelus… and as far as he knew they'd never met before! _'Great Buffy really! Way not to peak his interest!' _Buffy glanced behind her up the hill to the cave where she knew Angelus remained, safely in the shadows. She had a keen desire to go back and explain away just how she knew his name, but doing that could very well raise an interest where there wasn't one. There was even the chance that he had missed her slip? Buffy rolled her eyes there was no way he had missed it… but maybe he'd over looked it. Cause really what's so weird about a complete stranger knowing your name?

Buffy forced her feet to begin moving again, to continue down the slopping hill. She had no idea what he was thinking, or what would happen when the sun went down. All she could do was exercise caution and put as much distance between them as possible. Buffy moved faster down the hill a sense of haste encompassing her. It was early morning and she was tired, she hadn't slept at all last night, and it wasn't like she'd had much chance to have a good sleep lately, and when she did sleep she was plagued by her prophetic dreams of other potentials that they hadn't found being killed by the First evil's Bringers.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus watched in silence as the petite blond disappeared from his view leaving only her shadow behind for a few moments before that to disappeared, as she moved further and further away from his cave. Angelus growled softly as the last of her shadow disappeared from his view. He wasn't sure why, but he felt annoyed, and angry that she had left him here to be alone. It felt like she wasn't supposed to walk away from him, to leave him unless he wanted her to.

Angelus frowned as he turned from the mouth of the cave, every fibre of his being thrumming with the want to go after her, to make her see that she was his. But she wasn't his? So why did he feel this sudden wave of possessiveness towards the blond he'd only met for a few moments. But what he found even more intriguing was that she had known his name. There hadn't even been a quiver of uncertainty as she'd spoken it. He sat down leaning against the back of the cave, far out of the suns reach as he faced the entrance, where the sun teased him with its bright light. Guarding the girl from him. A smirk curved his lips as he closed his eyes. The sun wouldn't protect her forever, as soon as the sun sank low enough in the sky she was his. Angelus drifted into a light sleep as the sun rose higher in the sky.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy watched from between trees as soldiers marched down the road she had just recently been walking down. She didn't think it was such a good idea to be seen by more people than necessary, especially with the way she was dressed. The soldiers marched past her mostly in silence, a few whispered amongst themselves in a language that confused her more than Latin ever had, making her scowl. Not only was she in the past, but in a country that the first language evidently wasn't English!

Buffy sighed and backed away quietly walking deeper into the forest she had first appeared in. She continued in the same direction she had before, her pace quickening to make up for the time she'd wasted staring at the passing troops. Her stomach growled at her and she placed a hand over it with a wince, it was midday and she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday… which wouldn't occur for however many years it was until 2003. That thought seemed to make her feel hungrier, and if possible more helpless.

She had a goal though. After walking for a few hours she'd come to the conclusion that her best option would be to head for England and The Watchers Council. Surely they'd help her get back to where she belonged! All she had to do was get there, from where ever in the hell she was now. Why couldn't there just be a big sign with the name of the country on it, or even the closest town in the direction she was heading. At the very least that would give her a start.

Buffy sighed her shoulders slumping as she walked through the trees avoiding roots and low hanging branches of trees and shrubbery that made up the forest. There were huge worms twisting in her gut, her mind stuck on the apocalypse she should be fighting. At this moment she should be kicking some evil women hating priest butt. Not walking around a forest she didn't recognise, in a country that was as foreign to her as a science book.

Buffy straightened her shoulders, and did her best to ignore her grumbling stomach as she quickened her pace again. The day was moving on and she wanted to be farther away from that cave then this.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus opened his eyes just as the sun disappeared leaving the world bathed in the cool dark of the night. His lips curved into a predatory smile as he stalked from the cave. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air, faintly catching the remains of the girls scent in the air. His stride quickened as he walked, and soon he was running in a blur of speed through the early night. The girls scent getting stronger with each step he took.

Anticipation curled in his belly. Anticipation for what he wasn't sure all he knew was that he was excited about catching up to her. Finally after a few hours of running at his quickest speed he could see the light of a small fire, one designed to keep warm, as well as keep small animals away. Angelus slowed to a careful walk, being careful not to stand on any twigs, or leaves.

He came to a stop just outside the tree line that surrounded the small rounded clearing the girl had settled down in. He could see her sitting in front of the fire, the side of her face that he could see was illuminated by the glowing flames she was staring into. She had a stillness about her in that moment that most humans couldn't accomplish. There was an unfamiliar tightening in his gut, one that made him shiver in anticipation for a battle. As he watched her, she stiffened coming out of her trance like stillness; her body tightening, her face becoming wary. Her heartbeat quickened, and then in a sudden movement she was standing in a defensive pose a stake clutched in one of her small hands, her eyes seemingly piercing the darkness to stare right at him in his hiding place amongst the trees.

"You may as well come out Angelus, I know your there." He heard her growl lowly. Angelus was sure that if his heart was still capable of movement it would be fluttering in anticipation. She looked lethal and deadly and it called to him in a way that was impossible to ignore. It stirred his blood. An unseen light entered Angelus' eyes as he watched her, soaking her in, in a way that he had never done before. _'Slayer.'_ Angelus thought as he watched her, the practised ease of how she held her stake like she was comfortable with it, like it was just another part of herself. His cock stirred to life again, and Angelus' smile grew bigger, stretching his lips until his white teeth showed. The first Slayer he had ever come across. Somehow in all the ways he imagined it would be like, and how he'd feel, the reality was just that much better.

**A/N: **Ok well that was chapter one I hope that it was enjoyable and at least makes up even just a little for the ridiculously long wait you all had before this new chapter came out. And if it's any consolation I feel that that this new plot is far better than the original would have been. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** At long last chapter 2 is here. This story has finally been taken off hiatus and will now be updated regularly as it is finished! I've just got to type up that chapters one by one as I found the ideas for this story flowed easy through a pen then through the keyboard.

So a huge thanks to all those who have hung out for this story waiting all so patiently for the next chapter to come out. This Chapter goes to Desiraewilson who kept asking me when the next chapter would be out. I love ya girl!

**CHAPTER 2**

Angelus broke away from the tree line, stepping confidently into the camp. Buffy watched him warily. Her heart tightening in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. His brown eyes appeared to be dancing with anticipation of a battle. Buffy twirled her stake for a moment, her hazel eyes never leaving his form. She was already at a disadvantage. She couldn't kill him, not without changing the future. And she wouldn't give up her memories of Angel. They were too precious to her, they were the most precious things she had these days; without them she was sure she wouldn't have come through her depression alive. "So, you're a Slayer." Angelus murmured, his eyes running up and down her tense battle ready form.

"_The_ Slayer, yeah. That'd be me." Buffy quipped, her hand tightening around her stake.

"Funny, I thought you'd be taller, bigger muscled."

Buffy felt her eye twitch. She remembered Angel saying something similar to her when she'd let him up after knocking him down for following her. "Well, that makes the both of us disappointed. I always wanted a couple more inches of height."

Buffy sailed forward then wanting to get this over with. The sooner, she shook Angelus off her trail the sooner she could stop worrying about messing with the future… if this was even the past in her dimension timeline thingy. Her fist collided with his face, and it sent him flying backwards. Buffy stared at him in shock as he crashed to the ground. Angelus was the strongest vampire she had ever come across, her strongest hits had never really fazed him before. So she hadn't thought anything of putting her full strength behind the hit. Buffy watched as he scrambled to his feet with a growl. She'd known he had to be younger, but she didn't think that he'd be that much weaker! But then… she wasn't seventeen anymore.

Buffy felt a smile curving her lips, a confidence rising in her, she could handle this! Angelus stalked towards her, the power behind her tiny fist was astounding. Her petite form made it seem impossible for her to be able to house such raw power, but it did, and it had him eager to subdue and dominate that power. To taste it on his tongue and feel it slide down his throat. Buffy shivered at the look in his brown eyes. Angelus moved forward with a sleek grace that was only a pale echo of what he would gain over the years. Buffy dodge a punch, and blocked his following kick, before bringing her knee up into his gut, forcing him to double over. Not letting him regain himself she roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him flying to the side, stopping just short of her small fire, making her wince a little. It would have been disastrous if he'd landed in the fire.

Angelus shot to his feet, his face shifting as he looked at her a half smile on his lips. "You're holding back on me." He taunted amusement in his voice.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed shocked.

"Your first punch held a hell of a lot more power."

Buffy quickly composed herself. "Well, I deserve to have some fun to you know. I use my full strength on you and it's over too quickly." Buffy lied, there was no way he could be allowed to know that he was the younger evil version of her estranged love. Angelus growled and attacked her again, this time managing to land a strong hit to her jaw, making Buffy stumble.

Buffy regained herself in time to block his next punch. She backhanded him, before power kicking in the gut. Angelus stumbled back, but regained himself quicker than Buffy had anticipated. With a snarl Angelus backhanded her, before lunging at her, knocking her to the ground. Buffy landed with an 'oof' Angelus' body on top of hers. Angelus raised himself up slightly, his expression triumphant, as he brought a hand up to grasp her chin. "I guess I win." He murmured, before going to turn her head to the side, his hunger rising at the thought of tasting her, draining her body of life.

"I don't think so." Buffy contradicted, making Angelus pause in surprise. "Well seeing as I have my stake pressed against your heart. I'd say I've come out on top of this little skirmish, don't you?" Buffy asked sweetly. Angelus looked down and there sure enough, her stake was poised over his chest right where his heart lay unbeating, only millimetres between him and her stake. With a growl he released her and jumped off her.

Buffy quickly got to her feet, using her free hand to brush off the dirt that clung to her. Once she had done the best she could she looked over at Angelus who was staring at her with his amber eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen Angelus with an expression of shock on his face, and even with the hard ridges of the demon in place, to Buffy's eyes he looked vulnerable. Angelus watched The Slayer with shock resonating through his being, he could have been dust! He should have been dust! She held a stake at his heart! Why hadn't she… why had she let him jump away? Why had she even told him about it, she could have just staked him and be done with it. And yet she had allowed him to live.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know a smart vamp would run just in case I changed my mind." Buffy replied, just wanting him to be on his way.

Angelus smirked. "And a clever vamp would realize that won't."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, her heart skipping a beat before it beat a little faster. "Oh? Are you so sure?"

"Well, if I wasn't before I am now." Angelus said with a cocky grin. Buffy gave him a confused look. "Your heart rate accelerated, and," Angelus sniffed the air. "I can scent the anxiety you felt the second I finished my sentence."

Buffy scowled. "You know the whole vampire smelling thing, is gross." Buffy muttered.

Angelus ignored her. "The question is why. You're The Slayer and I'm a vampire. The math seems pretty simple."

Buffy shrugged whilst inwardly wincing her mind in turmoil. She'd forgotten just how clever Angelus was since the last time she'd met him face to face. "I never was good at maths." She muttered, before she turned her gaze back to Angelus who was staring at her still; his eyes going over her clothes once again with an intensity that she didn't like. Buffy glared at him as she felt a strong wave of liquid heat rush through her to pool in her abdomen. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" Buffy grumbled as she fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest defensively.

"My mother taught me many things, most of which I took no notice of." Angelus replied with his usual cocky smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes and resat herself down on the log she had been sitting on before Angelus had followed her here. She looked back up at him to find that he had shifted a little closer to her. "Why did you follow me?" Buffy asked with a frown. "I saved your unlife, wasn't that enough for you?"

Angelus shrugged. "You intrigue me." He answered simply. Buffy stiffened slightly, her spine straightening and her eyes widening in surprise. She wasn't used to Angelus talking to her like this. Last time she'd come face to face with him he'd had nothing but hurtful, scornful words for her. Every word that had passed his lips had been careful weighed and measured to hurt her. "First you distract the big beastie from finishing me off,"

Buffy turned shocked eyes to Angelus, she'd been sure that he'd been unconscious when she'd run out of the safety of the trees to stand between him and the large rock demon that had seemed intent on killing him. "I-I…" She stuttered.

"Then," Angelus continued cutting her off, finding that he enjoyed the wide eyed look she was giving him. "You drag me to the safety of a cave. You know my name, yet I'm positive I've never met you before last night."

"The rock beastie said it." Buffy interjected quickly; relief filling her as she remembered hearing the large demon say his name during their brief conversation, despite the frantic whirling of her mind.

Angelus ignored her and he moved closer to her, coming to sit on the log beside her. Buffy looked at him surprised and wary… especially as he reached out towards her. His fingers taking hold of her jacket, feeling the material of the strangely made jacket. "Then there is your clothes." He murmured. "I've never seen the like of them before."

Buffy shook his hand from her jacket; the soft brush of his cool fingers against the bare flesh revealed by the opening of her jacket sending a shiver thought her. Without glancing at him again she got up from the log; wanting to put more distance between them. Angelus' gaze drifted down to rest on the accentuated curve of her ass. Slowly his gaze drifted lingeringly down the tight pants that shaped her legs to perfection. "And to wear pants is either brave, or stupid." He murmured; his voice husky with his rising lust for the powerful little blond.

Buffy looked down at her clothes with a small frown, before turning around to face him, her mind moving quickly to think of a way to explain away her clothes. "Have you ever tried to fight in a dress? It's not exactly easy."

Angelus smirked. "I can't say that I have. But you risk a stoning." He informed her as he raked his eyes over her again.

Buffy blinked and looked down at her clothes once again. "Really?" She mumbled as she gently chewed her lower lip, she had no other clothes to wear. She'd kept out of sight, because she'd known her clothes would draw unwanted attention to her, but she hadn't thought about any kind of punishment being meted out because of them. Maybe she should have paid more attention in history class; but never, not once had she ever thought that she would be stranded in the past!

Angelus stared at her shocked and even more curious about her. "You didn't know?" He asked incredulously.

Buffy looked up from her clothes and straightened her jacket uncomfortably, not knowing what she could really say to that. She really hadn't known… and at this moment in time there was an awful lot that she didn't know and everyone; herself included knew that she was a terrible liar. Angelus stood, his eyes still fixed on her. To him in that moment she looked lost and vulnerable and more than a little out of place in clothes that should be worn by a man and yet… to his eyes the form fitting clothes had been undoubtedly been made for a woman to don. Buffy stiffened her spine and mentally shook away her worries and doubts as she met his eyes. "I think you should go, Angelus." She said firmly, not wanting to sound as indecisive as she felt; knowing that the vampire before her would undoubtedly jump on any form of weakness.

Angelus raised a brow at her. "Why? The sun isn't going to rise for hours yet."

Buffy scowled at him for his damned stubbornness. "Because, vampires who spend too much time in the company of Slayers tend to meet a horrible fate."

Angelus smirked. "Really? But we both know that you're not going to stake me." He turned his back to her blatantly showing that he sincerely believed his words as her surveyed the darkened woods.

Buffy scowled at his back; his cocky arrogance annoying and riling her just as it had done before. "It doesn't have to be a stake. Just asked Spike." She muttered softly under her breath; intending her words to be too soft for the young vampire to hear.

Angelus turned back around, having heard the soft murmur of her voice as she muttered something, but unable to make out the words. "What was that?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment in silence trying to ascertain whether he had actually heard her. "I said that I want you to leave." She said after a moment.

"Oh?" Angelus exclaimed questioningly as Buffy stared at it him with a defiant gaze. "I don't believe you. Especially when I believe that you very much want to come with me." Buffy stared at him, lost for words in her shock for a long moment as Angelus walked towards her. "You see," He murmured as he reached out to touch her.

Buffy recovered herself and caught his hand, before he could touch her, her hazel eyes burning with a raging fire as she twisted his arm up and around painfully, bringing him to his knees as he winced and gasped with pain; his train of thought lost to him. "No, I don't see." Buffy said firmly as she stared down at him with narrowed eyes. "Where would you get the idea that The Slayer would want to travel with a vampire?"

Angelus gasped and winced as he felt the bones in his arm straining at the awkward position The Slayer was holding his arm at. "I could-can see something in your eyes." He gritted out as he gathered his thoughts.

Buffy closed her eyes tightly against his words and slowly released his arm, taking a step back from him. Angel had always told her that her eyes had always revealed what she was feeling. Buffy opened her eyes to see Angelus getting up to his feet as he rubbed his sore arm. "Whatever you're seeing, it's all in your head." She said firmly.

"My mistake," Angelus said with a small chuckle, his expression clearly saying that he didn't believe her.

Buffy glared at him, her hand tightening around her stake, even though she had no intention of using the sharpened wood against Angelus, she had every hope and dream of keeping her memories of Angel. "Yes, it was." She muttered grumpily.

Angelus stared at her, his infatuation with her not in the least bit a-baited; his arm still twinging a little from where her deceptively small hand had closed around his wrist. His eyes met her hazel ones that were full of determined fiery will of the likes he had never encountered in a woman before. Angelus smiled at her and he saw the slightest of twitches in her own lips, before she managed to stifle it. There was something about her. It was in the way she looked at him, many women had looked at him with lust darkening their eyes, but there was something deeper in her eyes… almost like this Slayer he could swear he'd never met before knew him, but that was impossible! There was no way he'd forget meeting a woman like her. Angelus turned his gaze up to the sky scenting a change in the air. "There's a small cabin not too far from here."

Buffy raised her brows at him even as her heart skipped a beat in her chest. "Why would I want to know of a cabin?"

Angelus smirked and turned his gaze to the sky once again, before returning it to her. "I don't know. You may find that it'll come in handy." He murmured with a smirk. He gave her a last look, before turning and walking away from her, making his own way towards the cabin confident that he would be seeing her at the cabin, before the night was out and if not… he was more than certain that he would be able to find her. He'd never failed to find his prey before.

Buffy watched as Angelus walked away, quickly disappearing into the darkness of the forest. She absently rubbed at her chest as an all too familiar pain lanced through her heart at seeing his familiar form walking away from her once again; disappearing from sight as easily as Angel had in the drifting smoke… even if it wasn't really her Angel… at least as far as she knew, not yet.

Buffy sighed and lowered her hand from where it was rubbing over her heart. Pain where Angel was concerned was nothing new to her heart… yet experience did nothing to numb the pain. Turning away from where Angelus had disappeared from her sight and the ever present warmth she felt when he was close to her fading as more and more distance was put between them until finally it faded away completely; leaving her feeling somewhat bereft. Sitting back down on the log Buffy stared into the fire, seeing that it had burnt low she threw a couple of small sticks onto the fire making it flare back to life at the added fuel.

She brushed some hair back from her face, before resting her chin in her hands; her fingers splaying up her cheeks as she did her best to turn her mind from Angel and Angelus something she'd tried to do from the moment he'd left her; it was easier… less painful that way.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy ran through the forest in the direction she had seen Angelus disappear in; hoping that he had kept a straight path and that he had been heading in the direction of the cabin that he had mentioned as heavy rain fell. When it had started it had only been a soft rain, barely spitting. She'd hoped that it would stay like that so that she could ignore it, but her hope had gone unanswered as the rain grew steadily heavier; putting out her fire and soaking her to the skin. Forcing her to try and seek shelter and the only place she knew of was the cabin; the cave she had dragged Angelus to being too far away to be of any use to her now. So the cabin was all that was left to her even though it could very well mean spending more time in Angelus' company. Finding shelter was more important than staying away from the all to perceptive vampire. She would leave him again as soon as the rain cleared, a few hours couldn't do her to much harm…

Buffy paused; standing under what little protection the large tree could offer her from the downpour. She shivered and wiped the wet hair that was plastered to her forehead back behind her ears as best she could. "Where the hell is it?" She cursed under her breath as she peered around the wet darkness trying to see even a glimpse of what looked like a cabin in amongst the large trees; the rain hampering her vision more than the darkness of the night. With a sigh Buffy resolved to continue on in the direction she had been going in for a little longer, before changing her course if she didn't see anything. Thankfully it didn't take too much longer, before a slight warm flickering glow caught her gaze. Buffy sighed thankfully and moved faster, wanting to get out of the cold and wet; even as apprehension bit at her insides at the implication of their being lights on in the cabin.

Hurriedly crossing the last of the distance to the cabin, Buffy pulled open the door without knocking; fairly certain she knew just who was waiting for her inside. A strong gust of wind caught the door making her take a moment longer to shut the door on the bitter cold behind her. The door shut with a loud bang, one which Buffy ignored as she turned her gaze about the cabin she now found herself in. The flickering candle lit lamps and bare candles lighting the room surprised her for a moment, before she remembered that she was in a time before the happy wonder of electricity. Buffy's gaze turned to the roaring fire in the fire place as it crackled; throwing much needed warmth into the cabin. A warmth that reached her even as she stood at the cabin door… and yet didn't nothing at that distance, but show her just how cold she actually was.

It was there that she found Angelus sitting rather comfortably in a chair that was angled towards the door so that his back was to the fire. His eyes shone at her in obvious amusement and appreciation at her drenched appearance. Buffy didn't miss the look and glared at him in irritation, before moving towards the fire with stiff movements; reminding herself that this was not the Angelus she had met and fought with in 1998. This one was younger, undeniably weaker and didn't know how to hurt, not like 'he' did. With a grimace Buffy started to remove her soaked denim jacket with hands that trembled with cold and a slight anxiety, but ultimately glad that the shirt she was wearing underneath was dark so that her bra was still hidden from view. "You knew it was going to rain." She accused with a glare as she dropped her denim jacket to the ground.

Angelus gave Buffy an innocent look and a wide charming smile. "Now, how could a vampire know such a thing as when it's going to rain?" He asked.

Buffy gave him an incredulous look as she turned to face the fire. "Don't give me that look!" She grumbled with irritation. "You haven't been innocent in a fair few years." Angelus chuckled in amusement and nodded his agreement with her accusation. "And a vampire's nose, I have learnt over the years is a sensitive to many things."

Angelus sat forward in his chair an intense look on his face as he stared at The Slayer intently. "You've been The Slayer a while then?" He asked, unable to help the edge of eagerness in his voice.

Buffy fisted her hands in the length of her hair and rung out some of the rain water soaking the blond locks, whilst she chewed on her lower lip as she thought over what to say. "For a while, yes," She finally answered evasively. Releasing her hair, she played with it for a short moment in the hopes that it would dry nicely inside of in a frizzy bird nest that would be a nightmare for her to sort out.

"How many years?" Angelus asked insistently.

"You certainly are a bundle of questions, aren't you?" Buffy murmured as she turned her gaze from the fire to him; unsure whether she should be flattered at his curiosity or annoyed at his persistence.

Angelus shrugged and forced himself to sit back in his chair. "I've never met a Slayer before. Heard of them yes, but never before have I ever clamped eyes on one."

"And yet despite everything you must have heard, you're not in the least bit frightened of me. How like you." She murmured the last quietly to herself.

Angelus; despite her low murmur, heard her and stared at her once again in surprise. "You speak like you know me."

Buffy's eyes widened as she stared into the fire and mentally cursed the vampire for his close proximity and keen hearing. _'Bloody vampire hearing!'_ She thought slightly panicked. "I just meant that it seems like you. You're arrogant enough." She muttered as she held her cold hands out to the warm blazing fire.

"Oh, ouch!" Angelus exclaimed mockingly. Buffy remained silent finding safety there; as the heat of the fire began to warm her dry her clothes. "You wound me."

Buffy smirked dryly into the fire. "I doubt it."

Angelus remained silent for a moment as he observed her as she stood before the fire, just staring into the crackling depths of the flames that greedily licked the burning wood. "You should get out of those wet clothes." Buffy sent him a frosty glare through narrowed eyes. Angelus chuckled and teasingly held up his hands. "You'll catch cold."

"Slayers don't catch colds… rarely." She amended as she remembered the one cold she had gotten since becoming The Slayer.

"Well, that's something I didn't know." Angelus murmured with a small smile. Buffy glanced over at him, before glancing away again; her heart picking up speed against her will. She wasn't used to seeing Angelus smiling at her so freely. No matter how long ago it was, she could still remember the mean, condescending hurtful smiles that he'd given her during his unwelcome free reign in Sunnydale.

In a large way it was disturbing to her as it made it harder for her to remember that it was Angelus she was dealing with and not her kind hearted Angel. Buffy shivered uncontrollably despite the warmth of the fire at the thought. Angelus having heard the sound of the quickening speed of her heart and seeing the shiver stood. Buffy glanced at him from the corner of her eye; she expected him to move away from her, the Angelus she knew had always kept a distance between from her. So it was that she jumped slightly when she felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders. "You seem a might jumpy." Angelus observed with a murmur a small, but lustful smile as he inhaled her unique scent mingled in with vanilla in the most intriguing way.

Buffy closed her eyes as his hands travelled down her sides to curve around her waist; lost in the feel of his once familiar hands; her body basking in the feel of them, even as they pressed the still wet cloth of her clothes against her still warming skin. She felt his nose press against her still damp hair and she inhaled deeply as she fought the urge to nuzzle in against him. Buffy opened her eyes coming back to herself with a sudden jolt; remembering just who it was that was holding her. With a swift movement she butted her head back rather sharply; causing Angelus to grunt in pain and release her. Buffy whirled around and landed a solid kick to his chest sending him to the cabin floor. She stalked to his side and planted her foot on his chest and scowled down at him; one that deepened as he smiled up at her with the confident cocky expression she'd grown to love to despise 5 years ago. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologised teasingly.

Buffy's scowl deepened. "You didn't frighten me." Angelus raised a sceptical brow at her. "I'm The Slayer. I kill your kind."

"But not me," Angelus said with certainty.

Buffy sighed and pressed her foot more firmly against his chest. "Don't try that again." She demanded, before removing her foot from his chest and moving towards the window; her eyes moving around the small cabin. "Who owns this cabin?" She asked.

Angelus crossed his arms behind his head and smiled knowingly at her back. "It's a hunting cabin." He replied. Buffy turned around to face him, looking him in the eyes examining them carefully; trying to discern the truth behind his words. "With the banished beastie boy roaming about recently it's made the people scared so regretfully the cabin was empty." Angelus continued. "But I suspect that after the next patrol comes back unharmed with no sign of the big oaf aside from dead bodies, that the hunters will all come back in a matter of weeks, a month at the most. Hunters don't like being deprived of their sport for long."

"Something you know very well, I'm sure." Buffy said scathingly.

Angelus smiled and raised his knees, before allowing them to splay apart invitingly. Buffy's gaze helplessly travelled down the body she had only known once; resting on his splayed legs for a moment, before travelling her gaze back up his body, returning it to his face. Angelus shifted a couple of times before succeeding in catching her gaze with his own. He slipped one of his hands from beneath his head and ran it down his body to rest by his crotch. "Come lay with me." He murmured huskily.

Buffy's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes darkening with lust. As she stared into his eyes she could see the whole thing. The two of them naked and writhing, breathy gasps and moans escaping them as they moved together. Without really knowing it, she took a couple of steps towards him. A small secretive, lusty smile curling up her lips as she slowly closed the distance between them.

Angelus titled his head slightly to the side a lewd smile curling up his lips; anticipation rising in him impatiently, just as his cock swelled and hardened in his pants. It began to throb impatiently as she knelt down beside him, before she loamed over him, her face mere inches from his; her lips parting slightly. Flirting with his own; teasing him with the anticipation of a kiss yet denying him the soft touch of the pouty lips he wanted to feel against his own as his own lips parted for the expected kiss. He felt her small warm hand cover his hard pulsing cock over the material of his pants; making him inhale sharply. A second later Buffy's eyes hardened just as the hand on his cock tightened; making his pleasured gasp turn to pain. "Don't ever think to do that again, Angelus!" Buffy growled angrily her hazel eyes flashing with her fury.

"Think to do what… Oh!" Angelus groaned his eyes rolling up in both pleasure and pain as her hand tightened further around his cock.

"Your thrall won't work on me!" Buffy said darkly, her hand constricting about him tighter.

"Oharg!" Angelus groaned unintelligibly, his eyes closing in both pain and pleasure.

"So, if you want to keep your manhood where it is. Don't do that again, or I'll rip it off!" She threatened. "Understood?" She tightened her hand once again.

Angelus groaned again, his hands tightening into fists. "Yes. Oh fuck! Understood!" He growled.

Buffy nodded. "Good." She sat up and released his cock from her grasp causing Angelus to moan in relief, one of his hands coming down to sooth his abused cock. Buffy got back up to her feet and turned away from him once again, as she headed back over to the window.

Angelus sat up a hand still covering his cock as he watched The Slayer in surprise. It was the second time that she'd managed to slip out of his thrall. The first time he'd believed it was because he hadn't put enough power behind it for it to snare a Slayer, but she'd managed again to slip free of him after he'd put every ounce of technic and skill he'd learned into it. Angelus smirked and got to his feet. "You can't really blame me for wanting to sate my curiosity. Tonight I've already learned that Slayer's can't catch colds and that they can't be thralled."

"Slayer's can be thralled." Buffy corrected softly. "Most vampire's don't care to try though and it's much more difficult to achieve." She murmured her gaze fixed to the window and the rain that was pattering against it in a heavy rhythm.

The smirk slowly disappeared off Angelus' face, his gaze still focused on her back as he took in the meaning behind her words; a story that led to the knowledge. Shrugging slightly he turned away from her a small smile curling up his lips once again as another thought struck him. He was only young still in vampiric years despite his already impressive reputation, and he'd managed to thrall her both times even if it was only for the briefest of moments, before she was able to slip free. He'd still managed it. It wasn't difficult to imagine what he'd be able to do when he was older. Buffy sighed as she stared out the window at the still heavy rain. She'd hoped that the rain would soon pass over, but it wasn't even showing signs of letting up. With a last look out the window she turned away from it and walked back towards the fire with unhurried steps.

Her senses focused on Angelus just in case he decided to try any else; Angelus wasn't the most predictable of demons. Picking up her jacket when she stood in front of the fire once more, she hung it up over the chair Angelus had vacated so that it would dry quicker, before plopping itself down on it; grimacing slightly as she realized despite their warmth her pants were still a little wet. Angelus sat down on the edge of the small uncomfortable cot like bed, his eyes drifting back to the petite blond Slayer; who seemed to be staring off into space as she sat comfortably in front of the fire. "You got a name?" He asked after a moment breaking the silence.

Buffy blinked and turned her gaze away from the flames to him. "Of course I do."

Angelus was silent for a moment, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he spoke again. "What is it?"

Buffy gave him a small smile. "I don't see why you need to know it. I'm leaving as soon as it stops raining."

"Of course I need to know it." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Angelus; wondering why he believed he needed to know his name. "I've got to be able to give the name of The Slayer I survived meeting otherwise the others won't believe me."

"You mean your Sire? Buffy questioned, doing her best to seem nonchalant, despite the rather large twinge of jealousy she felt at the thought of Darla.

Angelus shrugged and leaned back so that his back rests against the wood of the wall. "I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later along the grapevine. She's off visiting that Sire of hers in his sticky sewer he seems so proud of."

Buffy felt her heart clench at the bitterness she could hear in his tone not realizing it was his utter dislike of The Master that was the cause of his displeasure. Not the fact that Darla had left him for the old codger. "I see." She murmured.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or not?" Angelus asked a little impatiently.

Buffy chewed gently on her lower lip to hide her smile at the fact that Angelus seemed to want to know her name. Not really seeing any harm in it she shrugged her shoulders. "Why not, it's Buffy." She told him.

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer, huh?" Angelus murmured a smile playing across his lips at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

Buffy nodded. "Yep, that's it."

Angelus smiled and leaned his head back against the wall, so that he was looking up at the ceiling. "It's a little strange."

Buffy scowled and huffed, making Angelus' smile deepen. "Like Angelus is any less strange." She muttered.

"Women take offense so easily." Angelus chuckled. Buffy looked away from him back towards the window rain was still splattering against insistently; the sound a steady thrum in the cabin. She hadn't really been offended; it just annoyed her when people pointed out the obvious about her name. She glanced back at Angelus as he got up again, but he seemed to pay her no mind as he crossed the room; moving towards the window. Seeing him draw the drapes she turned her gaze away from him again; she hadn't realized that it was getting that late in the night.

Angelus turned around to face the room again, his eyes landing on Buffy as he leaned against the window sill. "So, where are you headed?" He asked out of curiosity as Buffy looked up at him questioningly. "You said you were leaving when the rain stopped and you definitely don't look like you're from around here."

Buffy looked down at her still damp clothes. "I guess not." Looking back up at Angelus she shrugged. "I've got people in England who can help me."

Angelus nodded. "The Watcher's Council," He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you need help?" He asked curiously. If she had a problem big enough that she needed to get to England from Prussia… why would she have taken the time to help him?

Buffy shrugged. "Every Slayer needs help at some point or another." Angelus uncrossed his arms and walked back across the room, coming up to the bed, he lay down on it this time; crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling with a frown. His gaze drifting back towards Buffy, before drifting back to the ceiling, before drifting back once again.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy opened her eyes from the small rest she'd been having; whilst making sure to keep her senses focused on Angelus. Having heard the rain stop beating against the window, she could hear the happy chatter of small birds outside. Buffy smiled at that, before turning her gaze to Angelus who was lying on his side; facing away from the window. The top blanket covering him completely for extra protection against the sun. He was either sleeping or just resting; she wasn't sure which, but she wasn't going to go check no matter how much she wanted to be sure. Buffy stretched in the chair, loosening her muscles; making small sounds of pleasure at the feeling of her stiff muscles stretching and loosening.

After another moment Buffy slowly stood and rolled her neck; grimacing slightly at the dull ache there. Sitting in a chair for most of the night wasn't good for a feel good moment when you woke. Buffy turned her head so that she could look at the human sized lump on the bed that was Angelus; a small nostalgic smile gracing her lips. Grabbing her jacket off the chair, she raised a hand in a silent goodbye knowing that she needed to get out of here. Lowering her hand she turned and walked across the floor, heading towards the door. There was a slight rustling on the bed as Angelus shifted as Buffy reached the door; her hand resting on the handle. "Where do you think you're going?" Angelus asked as he peeked out from under the blanket.

Buffy paused, her hand on the knob of the door, wincing at her clean get away being foiled. "It's stopped raining. I'm going on my way." Buffy explained and prepared to open the door.

"To England?" Angelus stated.

Buffy froze, her body stiff; after she had told him that she was on her way to England she had regretted it. She didn't want him following her… or alerting any other demons to where she was going. The last thing she needed was to have to deal with wannabe demon Slayer's chasing after her looking to make their name off her death and blood.

All she wanted was to get home to her 'present', who knew what The First was getting up to whilst she was stranded here. It was harder to bear knowing that her friends weren't even aware that anything had happened to her; so they weren't even looking for a way to get her back… if they'd even be trying considering how they'd last parted. Despite that she really did hope that they were doing alright. "Yeah, to England." Buffy sighed resignedly; there was no point in trying to change

her story now, it would be all too obvious.

"And just how far do you think you're going to get dressed like that?" Angelus amusedly. Buffy looked down at her clothes again. She had never thought that her fashion sense would ever cause her so many problems. "No man, no matter how low and desperate his situation would condescend to do business with you whilst you're dressed so strangely."

Buffy released the handle and slowly turned back around, her eyes landing on Angelus to see that he was now sitting up on the bed; his legs resting over the side of the narrow cot. His hair slightly ruffled from lying down on the bed. "And why would I need to do business with anyone?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Angelus brushed some hair back from his face as he stood. "To commission a ship's Captain to sail you to England."

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed a small blush heating her cheeks. "I knew that." She murmured embarrassed.

Angelus smirked. 'Sure." He replied sarcastically. Buffy frowned her hands clenching into fists as she bit her lower lip worriedly. _'How was she supposed to get to England? She didn't have any money.'_ She thought as she gently worried her lip with her teeth. Angelus' smirk widened in response to the feeling of triumph rising inside of him. "There's a house in town that I'm staying in. You can stay there until we get you some more suitable clothes." He offered.

Buffy focused her gaze back on the handsome vampire, her frown still darkening her brow. "With you?" She asked dubiously.

"Well, I am staying there." Angelus said with a charming half smile.

Buffy shook her head firmly. "No way!"

Angelus shrugged not at all put off by her adamant refusal to his generous offer. "I don't really see how'd have any other choice." He murmured calmly, his eyes focused on her expressive face; a face that was telling him all he needed to know to manipulate her into doing what he wanted.

Buffy stared at him apprehensively. "Why would you want to help The Slayer?" She asked warily, sub-consciously biting her lower lip once again in her uncertainty.

Angelus' gaze was drawn to the unbelievably white teeth that were abusing her pouted lower lip, before he brought his gaze back up to her to her eyes that were attempting to pierce into a soul he no longer had. "I told you, I find you intriguing." He stated in a low murmur as he stepped towards her, raising a hand to touch one of the golden blond strands of her hair. Only for Buffy to quickly tuck it behind her ear and out of his reach. "There's something extremely different about you, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and," He glanced down at her attire. "It's not just your clothes."

Buffy stared up at him nervously, she didn't know what would happen, or what Angelus would do if he were to find out that she was from the future and if there was any vampire that could do it, it was Angelus. "What do you have to fear, Buffy?" Angelus asked. "It's not as if you can't protect yourself from me, if you feel it necessary. I think you've prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Buffy frowned at him, her lower lip jutting out enticingly, giving him the urge to take it between his own. "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter." She mumbled, whilst her mind worked trying to think of something else that'd quickly get her to England. But really she knew no one in this time or near enough about the time period to think of anything that seemed even remotely likely that would allow her to go off on own… at least until she had proper clothes. Once she was on a ship to England, she should be fine, right? Buffy sighed, she could feel that pounding headache from yesterday coming back again.

"If any at all," Angelus murmured smugly. Buffy shot him another glare, a large part of her not liking this at all, but a deeper part of her was thrilled at being able to spend more time with this Angelus; an Angelus that didn't despise her. Angelus smiled at her and chucked her gently under the chin. "Cheer up, Buff. I'm not bad company. I'm actually not that bad a fellow, once you get to know me." He said with a charming grin.

Buffy turned her gaze away from him, before turning around completely to once again face the door. "Getting to know you isn't part of the plan. I won't be staying long enough at any rate. Just long enough to get a change of clothes and passage on a ship." She opened the door, causing Angelus to jump to the side out of the way of the bright late morning sunlight that spilled into the cabin through the open door.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Buffy moved to go through the door, suddenly wondering if she was going to go off on her own now anyway.

Buffy paused once again and angled her head back towards him. "I'm going out to soak up some vitamin D." She stated before walking out the door and closing it firmly behind her, making the cabin safe once again for its vampiric occupant.

Buffy's shoulders slumped as she rubbed her pounding temples with firm fingers. This whole thing seemed so surreal, but she'd had enough surreal moments during her time as The Slayer that she knew it to be reality. She didn't understand it though! One minute she'd been going to fight Celeb to try and get the thing of hers he was keeping from her and the next evil magicks where surrounding her and the world was spinning dizzingly, overpowering her senses as the world had gone black and she'd been falling. Buffy stepped away from the door a frown darkening her brow once again. She had to consider the possibility that The First Evil was behind this whole thing, but why would it? It seemed to prefer manipulating her and those around her into distrusting each other and from her friends betrayal of her, it had been working… extremely well… unless it had been scared that it wouldn't keep her down for long… or maybe that had been the whole point! Get her completely separated from her friends before making her disappear…

Buffy stopped walking; the hot painful prick of tears pressing against the backs of her eyes, making her shut them tightly to press them back. She'd thought that she had shed all the tears she had to give over that betrayal, but it seemed like she had been wrong. She desperately wished that she could believe wholeheartedly that her friends and sisters words had all been The First's doing, but things hadn't been one hundred precent right between her and her friends since she had accidentally released Angelus and had gotten steadily worse after she had gotten back together with Angel when he'd returned. And even after he'd left her after Graduation thing hadn't gotten better, not really. It had always been simmering under the surface, their distrust of her. Something that had flared back into a roaring fire when she'd become friends with Spike.

Buffy let out a shaky breath and combed her fingers through her hair it made it seem far more likely that her friend's words had been their true feelings towards her.

That after everything they'd been through together none of them trusted her, not even Giles. Buffy sighed and opened her eyes, determination settling in them. There was no point feeling sorry for herself! Spike had told her that she had been right, so she had to find a way to get back to her present so that she could kick The First's incorporeal ass, then she could turn her attention to who or what had sent her to this place in time and if it was The First Evil she'd be killing two birds with one punch. Not that she'd ever kill a bird… unless it was evil. Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before looking about the forest that was much more friendly and beautiful in the light of the day, allowing herself to at least for a few moments to forget all her cares and worries.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

In the cabin Angelus poked absentmindedly at the dying embers of the fire with a poker for lake of anything better to do. A sparking flame stirred to life by the metal poker, flared up to lick at the charred wood for a moment and to Angelus' distracted mind it looked as if the sparking flame had formed Buffy's face for the brief instant it had flared to life. Angelus shook his head and dropped the poker disinterestedly. It wasn't as if he'd needed the fire last night, but he had known that when Buffy came in she'd more than likely be wet from the rain he'd scented coming in the air. not that he'd had to have a fire ready for her, but she intrigued him and he knew that she'd be more agreeable if she was at least able to warm herself by a fire.

Angelus plopped himself down in the chair that was still positioned in front of the dying fire. There was definitely something very different about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, he'd never met a woman like her and he'd met plenty over the years. On top of that there'd been no rumours of The Slayer anywhere near Prussia, but that didn't necessarily mean much, she could have just gotten here. Which if she was trying to get to England was a likely possibility. Angelus turned his head in the direction he could sense Buffy outside, her strong heartbeat filling his ears as he focused on her. The clothes she wore were strange and the feel of the material of her jacket, it was nothing he'd ever felt before, and then there was the way she talked. What in the hell was Vitamin D? He'd never heard of that before either, but evidentially it had something to do with being outside.

Angelus shrugged, a smirk curling up his lips as his eyes flashed determinedly. If she believed that he was just going to let her go off to England without him she had another thing coming, he doubted very much that he'd have learnt all he wanted to about her in the short time it would take for her to find a ship's Captain willing to take to England.

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 2 at long last. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
